


Mischief Managed

by Serahne



Series: 4/28 hopeful day [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, I tagged it as K/H but they are so young here, M/M, you can see it as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Nagito is eleven when someone comes to tell him he is a wizard. It changes everything.





	Mischief Managed

Nagito just turned eleven when someone calling herself a ‘witch’ comes to see him at the orphanage. It’s an old woman, not unlike the ones that he sees everyday, but she takes a special interest in him, and tells him everything about wizards, and school, and how Nagito is  _ special _ . Nagito just stays there, quiet, attentive.

 

“I know it must be a lot,” the woman - the witch - says with a considerate smile. “You are born in a magic-less family, so all of that must seem like straight out of a book for you.”

 

Nagito doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know if being a wizard is something he should be happy or terrified about. He remembers some things his mother said, sometimes. “Do witches and wizards go send to Hell ?” He asks.

 

The witch looks embarrassed for a short moment, then she shakes her head. 

 

“I’m not going to tell you what to believe in. What I can tell you is that if there is a God, he will judge someone based on what a person did, and not what a person is.” She speaks carefully, trying to gauge Nagito’s reaction. “Do you believe in God, Nagito ?” She asks.

 

Nagito shrugs.  _ Maybe _ , he thinks. There is comfort in the idea of God. In the idea of someone wishing for his existence. In the idea of someone giving him a purpose, and a meaning. But he doesn’t know how to express it, so he doesn’t say anything.

 

Then, a thought strikes him.

 

“My parents…” he whispers. “Is it why I’m still alive ? Everyone said it was a unexplainable, but it was, right ? I survived because I’m a wizard. Because I’m  _ special _ ?”

 

He looks quietly at his hands. It’s like the world just shattered, and rebuilt itself into something that makes sense.

 

*

 

When Professor McGonagall - the witch that came to find him in the orphanage - puts the Sorting Hat on his head, she offers him a smile that he doesn’t have the time to return before the piece of fabric falls on his small head, plunging him in the dark.

 

_ Well, that’s interesting _ , he hears in his ear.  _ You are a complicated one, hm ? _

 

Nagito stays still, petrified, waiting for the sentence to fall as would a prisoner on death row. And yet, the Hat isn’t in the hurry to end his sufferings.

 

_ What do you want, Nagito Komaeda ? _ the voice asks, in his head.  _ Why are you here ? _

 

Nagito gasps quietly at the question. Because isn’t that opening Pandora’s box.

 

**_‘I want’_ ** he thinks, clear and loud, while the thoughts are a jumbled mess in his head - for a boy who got used to never asks for anything fo himself, he sure does crave so many things.  **_‘I want to make a difference. I want my life to have a meaning. I want someone to give me one.’_ **

 

He hears an unpleasant chuckles echoing inside his skull. He grimaces.

 

‘ _ So young and so eager. You are an idiot if you think than anyone else but you can give meaning to your life _ .’

 

Nagito wants to object, but the Sorting Hat finally tears open, and a loud ‘GRYFFINDOR’ resonates through the Great Hall.

 

*

  
  


Three months after the beginning of the semester, their potion teacher asks them to form pairs and to work on a Hiccoughing Potion. Nagito looks around, knowing fully well that no one will be interested in pairing up with him. Nagito may have been sorted in Gryffindor, but he often wonders why. Surely, his place wasn’t in such bright, overwhelming house, and the other students could feel it.

 

“Hey, do you want to pair up ?”

 

A voice nearby tears him away from his thoughts, and he frowns when he notices that the student talking to him is wearing the slytherin uniform. The boy is the same age as Nagito, and doesn’t seem very happy to be forced to talk to him.

 

“I’d rather be alone,” Nagito replies.

 

The other boy crosses his arms over his chest, already hostile despite Nagito’s polite tone.

 

“Well, the teacher said to pair up, and we are the only ones left. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We can just do the thing, and that’s it.”

 

“No, thank you,” Nagito says, a little more coldly this time. “I observed you a few times, and you’re terrible at potion. You would only slow me down.”

 

The other boy’s cheeks turn red, suddenly.  _ Well, aren’t you immature _ , Nagito thinks. He sort of expected this reaction, anyway. What he  _ didn’t _ expect, was the boy to grab a handful of  fairy wings powder before throwing it in Nagito’s cauldron, resulting in a terrible explosion.

 

Both Nagito and the boy got sent to the infirmary - with a detention as a special perk for the other. Rolling her eyes, the nurse put them to bed with a potion of stabilization in their stomach, and they are expressly forbidden to leave before the next morning.

 

They spend the night telling each other story, and making shadows puppets on their sheets with their wand to illustrate them. Nagito learns that the boy’s name is Hajime, and that he is from a magic-less family too.

 

It’s the first night Nagito has fun since he came to Hogwart.

 

*

 

“What are you doing during the holidays ?” Mahiru asks him, near the end of their second year. “You.. ah... live in an orphanage right ?”

 

Nagito nods without saying more : it’s a very sunny day, everyone is too hot to study in the Common Room - and so are the other houses - and the students enjoy a lazy afternoon near the lake. There is no need to start talking about the orphanage.

 

“Sonia is inviting everyone in Europe this summer !” Mahiru cheers happily. “She couldn’t find you earlier, but you should definitely come. I’m sure you’ve never been in Europe, have you ?”

 

Nagito tilts his head on the side, confused. Sonia is a Ravenclaw girl, who doesn’t seem to care about the ‘stay in your house’ rule, and frequently shows up at the other houses’ tables for breakfast. No one tells her anything because she is pretty, and owns a castle in a small european country.

 

“It’s very nice of her,” he replies slowly. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea. I’m sure that she didn’t think excluding me from this little trip but I don’t want to make things awkwar…”

 

“Oh, sheesh.” Mahiru rolls her eyes. “It’s fine ! Sonia is a good person, and she considers you a friend since you recommended a few books to her last year. So just say yes, and come with us, alright ?”

 

Nagito blinks, thinking that he promised Hajime to sign up for the Summer School Program at Hogwart, a new program where the children coming from Muggle families would spend a few weeks at school with some of the students, before the beginning of the semester. Nagito and Hajime wants to get a few points in advance… and sneaks around the school, in search of hidden passages.

 

“Alright,” he agrees. “I can come in July.”

 

“Neat !” Mahiru says, pretty proud of herself. “It’s nice to see that you are making an effort, alright ? You are always by yourself, and moping that you don’t have anything to do. Nothing is going to fall on your head and tell you what to do, you know ? You have to man up and take your destiny in your hands !”

 

Nagito smiles a little at that.

 

_ You are an idiot if you think than anyone else but you can give meaning to your life _ .’

 

“Thank you, Mahiru,” he replies“I’ll try to do even better next year !”

 

Mahiru’s smile is bright, and self-satisfied. And Nagito thinks that maybe the next summer isn’t going to be that bad, as long as he tries to be a little more positive.


End file.
